Conventionally, there are provided various video display apparatuses which enable viewing of 3D video. In such a video display apparatus, for example, a user is enabled to perceive 3D video (stereoscopic video) with use of left-eye video and right-eye video based on binocular parallax.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-215263 discloses a progressive scan conversion method for converting (IP conversion) an interlace-type image to a progressive-type image. In the technique of KOKAI Publication No. 2004-215263, when two-dimensional video content data is subjected to IP conversion, a progressive-type image is generated by interpolating pixels in an interlace-type image.
In the meantime, in a video display apparatus which enables viewing of 3D video by a polarization scheme, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are simultaneously displayed on the screen. The left-eye image and right-eye image are subjected to polarization in different directions through polarizing filters. The user can view the polarized left-eye image by the left eye and the polarized right-eye image by the right eye by using polarization glasses. Thereby, the user can perceive stereoscopic video by viewing the video displayed on the screen.
In the video display apparatus by the polarization scheme, the screen displays an image in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately disposed in every other scanning line, that is, an image in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image are interleaved. For example, the pixels of a left-eye image are displayed on odd-numbered scanning lines of the screen, and the pixels of a right-eye image are displayed on even-numbered scanning lines of the screen. Thus, a scanning line, in which no image is displayed, is present in every second scanning line in each of the left-eye image and right-eye image. It is possible, for example, that when the size of a window, in which 3D video is displayed, is enlarged, smoothly enlarged (scaled) 3D video cannot be generated. In other words, since information of video corresponding to a scanning line in the enlarged 3D video is lost due to the interleaving of the left-eye image and right-eye image, it is possible that smoothly enlarged 3D video cannot be generated.